¿El amor de mi vida?
by dark Rachel
Summary: Se me escapó, como se escurre el agua entre los dedos. No he vuelto a verle, y las noticias cada vez son menos. ¿Le añoro? Sí, como a nadie. ¿Es el amor de mi vida? No lo sé. O tal vez sí. Oneshot. TERMINADO. Katie/Oliver.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. El resto es de Jotaká y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A:**Segundo KB/OW. Escrito en un ramalazo de inspiración hace ya mucho tiempo (o eso parece). No es que me guste demasiado, pero no creo que pudiera borrarlo, les tengo demasiado cariño a mis fics xD

* * *

**¿El amor de mi vida?**

_- Te echaré de menos. ¿Por qué tienes que irte, eh, por qué? _

_- Sabes por qué lo hago, es mi oportunidad._

_- ¿Y dónde queda la nuestra?_

_- Tengo que irme ya…_

¡Estúpido! Y se fue… sin más. Y me dejó aquí más sola que la una. Ya han pasado cinco años y aún estoy esperando que su lechuza entre por esa ventana y me traiga una carta suya. Quiero pensar que tiene sus razones para no escribirme, pero ya no las encuentro. Al principio lo achaqué a la guerra… a Aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Pero él ya está muerto, como Potter, y aún no me ha escrito. Supongo que se olvidó de mí… ¿no?

Ahí afuera comienza a amanecer. Los primeros niños salen de sus casas y juegan ya con la nieve. La batalla de bolas ha comenzado. Hace mucho que no nieva, como si el tiempo quisiera castigarnos por permitir que alguien como el Señor Tenebroso siguiera entre nosotros. Y ahora al fin… ¡otra blanca navidad!

Quisiera que mi voz sonase alegre, pero es imposible. Estoy cansada de esperar. Y cansada de intentar salir ahí afuera con la cabeza alta. Alicia dice que me como la cabeza demasiado, que es hora de que salga ahí afuera a buscar a alguien que me quiera y que deje de pensar en él. Pero es tan sumamente imposible que… Aún lo tengo aquí, en el corazón, y me pregunto si alguna vez saldrá. ¿Cree que no he intentado reemplazarlo? ¡Sí, claro que sí! Pero nunca ha salido bien…

Aquel día se marchó para jugar en los Vratsa Vultures, en Bulgaria, en el que se estaba proclamando –y que hoy día ya es- mejor equipo de quidditch del mundo. Las mejores estrellas juegan allí… Oliver como guardián, Viktor Krum como buscador… Supongo que es el sueño de todo jugador de quidditch, pero me pregunto si en sus vidas sólo existe eso, porque parece que en la de Wood sí es así.

Se fue y nos dejó a todos. Yo al menos tuve suerte, de mí sí se despidió. Dijo que quería irse sin armar escándalo, y dejó a sus amigos aquí, sin decirles nada. Tuve que ir yo a contarles que se había marchado, pero que volvería. Ellos le escribieron, quisieron recibir noticias suyas, pero él nunca contestó a una carta. Pensé que tal vez quería olvidar todo lo malo que aquí estaba ocurriendo, pero… ¿qué hay de lo bueno?

Yo nunca le he escrito. Sé que si lo hiciera me haría más daño que bien a mí misma. Sería reabrir heridas que parece que empiezan a cicatrizar. Claro que no estoy yo muy segura. ¿Que si recibí noticias de él? Sí, claro… Los periódicos contaban como un novato de la liga inglesa se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores guardianes del mundo en el gran equipo búlgaro de los Vratsa Vultures. Al principio era la gran portada, hasta que la novedad fue pasando.

Desde hace tres años su nombre no ha vuelto a ser mencionado y si ha salido en algún periódico, debo decir que yo no estoy enterada, porque si lo hubiese sabido, ese periódico, como todos los anteriores, estaría en mis manos. Puede parecer que estoy obsesionada, pero lo único que quiero son noticias suyas, que me diga qué pasa, por qué no me escribe ni me visita.

Ayer me visitó mi hermano. Y estuvimos hablando. Es su tema de conversación preferido cuando viene a visitarme, para qué engañarnos. Asegura que es imposible que esté todavía enamorada. _'Cinco años son mucho tiempo, Katie, lo que sientes no es más que el recuerdo de lo que sentiste'_, dijo el gran experto. ¡Qué sabrá él, si jamás ha estado enamorado! Se ha casado tres veces, y las tres por conveniencia. Evidentemente, todos sus matrimonios han terminado fatal, ¡como no!

Aunque en realidad, todo sería más fácil si así fuera. Lograría olvidarle y encontraría a alguien. ¡Sí! Me siento muy sola… No, no dependo de los hombres, pero mis padres murieron hace casi un año y sólo me queda mi hermano y Alicia, el resto de mi mundo, por unas u otras razones, ha ido desapareciendo. O Aquel que no debe -¿debería decir _debía_?- ser nombrado se cruzó en su camino, o ellos mismos se marcharon antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y, es triste decir, que los que se fueron no han vuelto. Todos los magos y brujas que huyeron del país, siguen allá adonde fueron. Supongo que volver al país que prácticamente les obligó a abandonar sus vidas es demasiado doloroso.

Así que yo me he ido quedando sola, en Londres, por mi terquedad. Mi hermano quiso que nos fuéramos a Francia, pero yo me negué, así que él se quedó conmigo. Inglaterra es nuestra patria, así que yo jamás entendí porque tenía que irme. ¿Para huir de ese viejo asesino? Y poco a poco, nos hemos ido quedando más y más solos. Tal vez sea por eso que cada vez he sentido más su ausencia. Sólo él conseguía hacerme reír cuando me sentía mal, sólo sus abrazos me daban el calor que necesitaba. No llegamos a salir juntos, tan sólo algunos besos fugaces y abrazos cargados de significado, pero era suficiente. A veces pienso que ya sabíamos que no lograríamos estar juntos.

Y aún así, no sé si soportaré esto. Le añoro tantísimo. Continuamente estoy tentada de coger mis cosas e ir tras él, pero sé que me arrepentiré, así que no lo hago, me quedo aquí, acurrucada en mi propio mundo, huyendo de todo… Hasta que él aparezca por esa maldita puerta, si es que alguna vez lo hace.

El sol está ya muy alto y pronto llegará Alicia a buscarme. De nuevo, un largo día por delante, trabajando en ese maldito restaurante. No, mi vida no es la que yo quería, pero no porque no trabaje en lo que me gusta, ni por la puñetera guerra que nos ha jodido a todos. Si mi vida no me gusta es porque él no está aquí, ni en ninguna parte de mi mundo. Hace tiempo que dejé de saber de él, hace más tiempo aún que no le he visto, y sin embargo… le sigo queriendo. Y no entiendo por qué.

Quizás sí sea el amor de mi vida… Y quizás se me haya escurrido entre los dedos. Y si es así… Si es así no podré soportarlo.

_Oliver, te quiero, aunque tú ya no vayas a saberlo… Aunque ahora jamás vayamos a besarnos… Te quiero y siempre lo he hecho… Lamento que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a encontrarse, pero así ha de ser. No lo soporto más. Te quiero.  
_

* * *

**Nota final:** Reeditando fics, cualquier comentario será bienvenido ;)


End file.
